Death Camp
by Not Your Writer
Summary: "You can run but you can never hide." They were just having a fieldtrip. How did it turn out like this? SchooltripAU (Rated M for a reason)


**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Assassination Classroom.**

 ** _Prologue_**

The sound of her heavy breathing filled the small, cramped space she's in. She gulps then exhales softly through her nose, trying to calm the erratic beating of her heart. The darkness of the small space she's in is unnerving her. She didn't like being in a constricting place but there is no better place to hide than the empty wardrobe she is currently occupying. But of course this doesn't erase the fear that has been ingrained in her mind the second she stepped her foot in this hellhole.

A sob escapes her parted lips and she quickly covers her mouth to stifle the next sound that may escape from her mouth. She tried to block out the memories but they came flooding in her mind that she could not stop it. The smiles of her dear classmates, their laughters still echoing in her ears. Their playful banter and silly grins, all of it gone. Gone in a single decision of coming in this place.

A tear silently rolled down her cheeks and others followed suit. Images of red flash in her vision making her cry more. She knew coming here was a bad idea. She felt it as soon as the place was uttered by her 'beloved classmate' -she bitterly but sadly spat in her mind- but she just clamped her mouth shut and agreed, going along the flow. She should have stopped them but her nervousness and shyness prevented her from doing so.

She sniffs and hastily, roughly wipe her tears away. Thinking about 'should have's and 'should have not's will bring her no good. She needs to survive and escape then find her classmates if some of them are still alive. She shakes her head, pushing the negative thought away. _They are still alive_.

Not feeling her legs anymore, she shifts her position as quietly as she could only to wince at the prickling feeling. She's sitting there for... she can't remember how long she's hiding in that wardrobe but judging from the numbness of her legs, she's sitting there for a long time already.

Suddenly, she stiffens and her breath hitches as she hears a creaking sound. Since the floor is made of wood, she can hear the person's soft yet calculated footsteps as they walks in after shutting the door close. Fear suddenly engulf her and she starts trembling again. She knew those footsteps. She knew who--

"Hello~?"

Her heartbeat thunders in her ears as she resists the urge to whimper in fear.

The voice although lazy and playful holds a large amount of malice and sadism. She can't believe the polite, friendly classmate that she trusted is actually like this.

"Anyone here~?" They drawled, footsteps echoing on the old dull room.

She remains quiet. Biting her lower lip until it bleeds as an attempt to keep herself shut. The footsteps suddenly stop then continue as the person pace around the room and she holds her breath, anticipating.

"Hmm~ Guess no one's here." A heavily disappointed sigh drift on her ears and she bit back the urge to sigh in relief.

Another creaking sound, like a door opening, and her brows furrow in confusion. That sounded so near--

Light suddenly blinded her making her squint her eyes and cover them with a hand.

"Found~ you~"

Her eyes widen, body suddenly frozen in fear. No! She didn't even hear-- _Nonononononono_

Panic swallows her up. The alarm bells ring in her mind and her heart picks up its pace. _Escape. Escape. ESCAPE!_

A manic giggle then a mad shit-eating grin.

Her lower lip tremble as she stares at the person looming over her. Their face is shadowed yet their eyes gleam with intense malice and hunger. The hunger to kill.

Class 3-E just wanted a nice and unforgettable experience. Why did it turn out like this?

A knife is raised and she screams.

 **NagiKae One-Shots will be on hiatus for now. I am so busy with school stuffs and goodness, being a graduating student is never easy. Hope you guys like this one. I don't like making multi-chap story but this idea has been bugging me and I need to let it out. This will only be, more or less, a twelve chapter story. Anyways, thank you for reading and constructive critisism is welcome~**


End file.
